Happy Ending for the Couple
by AmberEyes90
Summary: how Emma and Killian make their way through the tough times of Hyde and the queen and finding out about the lore of the past saviors. they find their way with the help of their family and friends and new arrivals.


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ONCE UPON A TIME TELEVITION SERIES!

"I don't get it. What's he planning?" David mused as he and Emma looked over another report of Hyde starting another fight with citizens of the town. "We have to stop this. At this rate he'll have everyone running from their homes."

"Well we can't exactly blame the untold characters." Emma sighed.

"Um." They heard making them turn and look at a woman with long wavy black hair and steel grey eyes.

"Can we help you?" Emma asked walking over to her.

The woman gave a little nod. "I'm looking for someone." She said slightly unsure as she walked closer to Emma who nodded. "It's been a very long time, but I heard rumor that he was here in this town and I thought perhaps you knew of him."

"Uh, sure, I'll see what I can do. What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Rebecca." She answered.

Emma nodded. "Okay, Rebecca, what can you tell me about him?"

"He has dark hair and blue eyes. He's my son." The woman described. "A long time ago I was taken, my captors ended up in the land of untold stories and since time flows differently I thought that I had lost my family. I heard a rumor that my son survived all this time."

"Okay, how long is a long time?" Emma raised a brow.

"Over two hundred years." Emma furrowed her brow. There was only one person that had survived that long. "His name is Killian. Killian Jones." Emma looked shocked as David came to her side stunned.

"You're Killian's mom?" Emma asked as she shook off the shock.

"You know him?" She asked happily.

Emma looked at her a moment before she glanced at David. "Uh yeah." She paused. "He's my boyfriend." The woman looked shocked. "Uh." Emma let out a breath as she picked up her phone from her desk. "I'm going to…"

"Yeah, definitely." David nodded, wanting no part of this story. At least not at that moment.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked.

"We're not going anywhere." Emma said. "You're going to stay here until I call while I go talk to Killian. This is going to be a big shock and I don't think it would be a good idea to just jump up in his face after everything." She looked at David. "I'll call." He nodded as she turned and left, heading to the docks where she knew Killian would be working on little things on his precious ship.

"What brings you to the docks, love? Is it lunch already?" Killian asked when he spotted her climb aboard. When Emma did not answer, he furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Killian, we need to talk." She said a little worried.

"That never bodes well for a man when a woman says that." He said as he walked closer to her.

"It's nothing bad…. At least I don't think it is." She said looking up at him.

Killian reached out taking her hand in his. "What is it, Swan? You can tell me anything."

Emma paused trying to form what she was going to say. "A woman came to the station asking me to find someone for her. She said that a long time ago she was kidnapped and taken to the land of untold stories."

"What's this have to do with us?" He asked confused why Emma seems so worried.

"do you know a woman named Rebecca?" Killian furrowed his brow as he looked at Emma. "She said her name was Rebecca and she had been kidnapped a long time ago. She said she was brought here with Hyde and the others and heard that her son survived." Emma watched as everything fit together in his mind.

He shook his head. "That's impossible." He said softly looking away as he remembered his mother.

"Could it be possible that she could have been taken?" Emma asked and watched as he stepped back, taking it all in.

"I was but a boy when my father took Liam and I away from our home. He told us that he and my mother had been attacked and my mother was killed. He said that he had to get us to safety." Killian explained and paused. "All this time, she was held captive?" He looked back at her.

"That's what she says." She shrugged.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's at the station with my father. I figured I should talk to you first before she popped up and started the whole mother thing."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I do appreciate that." He gave a small smirk making her smile. "Well if it is indeed my mother, I suppose I should speak with her."

"Why don't I have my dad bring her to the house? That way there's no prying eyes around, and no one to run in the middle of everything." She said walking closer to him, watching as he nodded and they made their way back to the house as she called David to tell him to meet them at the house. They heard the truck out-front. "Hey, you okay?" Emma asked as she reached out taking his hand.

"Aye, love." He nodded as he turned, facing her. "I'm fine; it's just strange to be seeing my mother after so long." Emma gave a small smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"You knew we were coming." They heard making them part and watched David walk in. Emma gave a small smile but she laced her fingers with Killian's as David led the woman into the house. He stepped to the side as Rebecca stopped at the threshold to the living room.

"Killian…?" She whispered. Emma glanced at Killian as he looked at the woman and gave a nod. She could see this really was his long lost mother. The woman began to cry.

"I'm going to see if my dad can set up the swing outback while you talk." Emma told Killian, making him look at her. She gave an encouraging smile and he nodded. "Come get me." He nodded again before she kissed his cheek and turned to her father. "We haven't had a chance to really look at how to set it up. The directions look worse than that crib for Neal." Emma said as she led David to the back yard.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Rebecca said as she gathered her thoughts after the two had left. She took in his appearance. "What happened?" She asked almost horrified as she walked closer, looking at his hook.

"It's a long story." Killian said as he touched the cool metal of the hook.

"Well it seems we have a lot of time. So tell me. What happened? Where are your brother and father? How did you survive this long?" She fired off questions and watched as Killian looked at her before giving a soft sigh. "That woman, she said she was your girlfriend. She was talking about a crib, do you have children?"

Killian smirked at this. "No. Emma was talking about her baby brother. That man that brought you here is her father." He began. Pausing, he knew he needed to talk, he needed to find out what happened to her and he could see she needed answers of her own. "Would you like to have a seat?" He offered.

"Thank you." She said softly before taking a seat on the new couch he and Emma had bought only a week before. "Start at the beginning. What happened?"

Killian took a seat in the recliner before he began. "Father gathered Liam and I and said you had been killed and we needed to get to safety. We moved around a lot until one day he sold Liam and I to a ship's captain so he could have a row boat to try to get away from guards. Turns out, he became an outlaw. Liam and I grew up in slavery, when we were older; we took over the ship to save the crew from the captain who tried to sail into the storm. I found out later that we survived and the crew died because of a deal he made with Hades."

"What happened to Liam?" She asked worried about the answer she would get.

Killian looked at her before he answered. "He died. He managed to get us into the royal navy and we were sent to Neverland for dream shade. A deadly poison. He ended up infected and died from its effects."

Rebecca was silent a moment as tears gathered in her eyes. "Did he suffer?" Killian looked at her and thought about his answer, not wanting to give her more grief before he shook his head. She sniffled and caught sight of the hook again. "You're hand?"

Killian ran his fingers over the metal. "After Liam died I became the captain of a pirate ship. There was a woman I met in one port, she was unhappy in her marriage, she wanted to leave, and she begged me to take her with me when we left port." He paused. "We traveled far away and we fell in love." He kept his eyes on the hook. "When we came back to port we found that her coward of a husband had managed to turn himself into the dark one." He looked up at her gasp. "He wanted a magic bean we held so that he could find their son. He… he ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me before he took my hand where he thought I held the bean. After he left I used it to take us to Neverland so I could gather dream shade or figure some way to get revenge for Milah."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Killian." She said looking sadly at her son. "How did you come to find this woman?" She said glancing at the back door.

Killian smirked. "Emma…. It took a long time." He snorted as he remembered their story. He explained how he had come to the town for revenge and how Pan had taken Henry and they had to rescue him. He explained about how he had fallen in love with her and how hard it was to break down the walls and to have her let him in. He told her about how she had tried to save him from the darkness and then again from the underworld.

The front door opened. "Hey, where's mom?" Henry asked as he came in. He paused as he caught sight of the woman. "Hi, I'm Henry."

The woman smiled at him. "Rebecca." She said watching as Henry looked at Killian.

"It seems Hyde brought more than just untold stories." Killian explained. "Henry, meet my other."

Henry looked back at the woman before he gave a little smirk. "So I got another grandma?"

Killian rolled his eyes as Rebecca looked at him quickly. "Now you know-."

"I know I know. After this crises." Henry said. "But you say it all the time you have to enjoy between the crises." Henry smirked as Killian shook his head. "Anyway, where's mom and grandpa, I saw his truck out front."

"They're out back trying to assemble that monstrosity." Killian told the boy. "You better not drop your bag there, you know your mother." Henry sighed as she picked his book bag up and dropped it on the table before going out back.

"Grandmom?" Rebecca said softly making Killian look at her. "What was he talking about? I thought you said you didn't have children, that the boy was someone else's."

"Aye." Killian nodded. "He's Emma's son from another. And what he was talking about was something that David, he and I have been discussing since a week after the whole fiasco in the land of untold stories." He waved her off. She raised her brow waiting for him to continue. "I have been trying to find the right time to ask Emma to marry me. But with Hyde and his war on the town it's made it nearly impossible for any time alone." He gave a small smirk. "The lads right about taking advantage between the crises. Too bad there is no between since Hyde arrived." He sighed.

"So you're happy?" Rebecca asked.

"Aye." Killian smirked. "I couldn't ask for more in my life." The door opened ad Henry wandered back in.

"They're never going to get that." He mused. "It's like the crib all over again." Killian chuckled as he stood and walked over to the open back door. "They're hopeless."

"Aye, I suppose we'll have to show them how it's done." Killian said as he shut the door.

"So you're Hook's mom?" Henry asked looking at the woman still sitting in the living room. She looked slightly confused looking at Killian. "It's a nickname." He explained. "Never thought I'd meet his mom." He walked over taking a seat. "What was he like as a little kid?"

"Careful, lad." Killian said standing to the side with a small smirk.

"Maybe we can all go to Granny's for lunch." Henry said looking at Killian. We're meeting mom and Grandma there."

Killian gave a nod. "Get your mother and grandfather and we'll go." Henry ran out back as Rebecca looked at her son confused before the three walked back in. "Ready, love?" He asked Emma who smiled at him and nodded.

The group made their way to Granny's where Regina was holding Neal as she spoke with Snow. "It's about time you showed up." Regina said as she watched them walk in. "Spent too much time making eyes at guy liner?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Emma said as she sat next to the woman, taking her brother. She caught Regina eyeing the woman who stood talking with Henry a moment before the two found their seats. "Apparently Hyde brought Killian's mother over with the untold stories." Regina looked at her shocked.

"Mom, I'm going to stay with mom and Hook tonight. He's going to help me with my sword fighting some more."

Regina looked at Killian who shrugged. "The grandson of the dark one, snow white and prince charming, the son of the evil queen and the savior… it might come in handy."

"Yes and a pirate as a step father helps that sitution so much." Regina shot back but Killian just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Henry with a sigh. "Fine, the one handed wonder may have a point. And with Hyde and his minions running around it might help to know how to defend yourself." She said looking back at Henry. "Just be careful." Henry nodded happily.

"Grandson of the dark one?" Rebecca asked making the others look at her.

"Yeah, my dad was his son." Henry explained. "He ended up in this world when he was a kid." Henry grabbed fries from Emma's plate and walked away.

"Hey!" Emma protested making Henry smile at her. "Don't be late." He nodded and wandered away.

"A date?" Regina wondered

"Emma nodded. "Yeah but not till later, he's getting some food set up to take on a picnic."

Regina sighed. "He's growing up too fast. I don't like it."

"What exactly do you like, majesty?" Killian teased. "The lad's growing up. He's not a child anymore. You can't stop and shelter him, his entire life. Not even the evil queen can do that. He's a boy, I'm sure there's much you've yet to discover of his growing up." Emma swatted his arm as he chuckled. "Come now, Swan."

"Don't even try it." She said looking at him as he gave her a smirk and watching as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." Regina rolled her eyes making a sick face. Emma smirked before she handed Neal over to Killian.

Emma smirked at Regina when she saw Tinkerbelle wave her over. "I'll be right back."

"Of course." Killian said as he held Neal, letting him stand on his lap. "You're big sister doesn't know how to relax." He told the boy who giggled and jumped up and down. Killian glanced at Emma before he reached over taking a fry from her plate to give to the boy.

"You know she's going to notice." David said with a smirk.

"Aye, but how can she be made at the lad for stealing a fry?" Killian smirked.

David smirked. "Because he didn't steal it and this is Emma we're talking about."

"And while she's not in ear shot." Regina said turning her eyes on the pirate. "When will you suck it up and ask her?"

"What's it matter to you?" He asked making her give a slight glare before looking back at her lunch.

"She has a point." Snow said looking at the man who had been able to break down Emma's walls. "We're dying for it…. I mean…"

Killian smirked. "When Hyde is taken care of."

"Which doesn't look like any time soon." Henry said coming, seemingly, from nowhere. "So why not ask her? I mean it's not like you're going to get married in the middle of all of this." He took his mother's seat as he spoke to Killian.

Emma walked back over. "Shouldn't you be heading out to meet up with Violet?" Henry jumped to his feet. "Have fun, kid."

"It's just a question." Henry said with a smirk before he said goodbye to everyone and left.

"What's just a question?" Emma asked as she looked at Killian sitting with Neal now sleeping against his chest, sitting in his lap. Killian gave a shrug and looked down at the boy to avoid her reading anything on his face. "Tink said the Fairies are looking onto a spell to try to protect the rest of the town."

"Good, that's one less thing to worry about." Regina said. "Zelena is taking Robyn to little John in the enchanted forest until we figure this out. At least she'll be safer with them."

"We'll figure this all out." Snow said with a soft smile knowing Regina was still hurting from losing Robin and knowing that having the infant around, even though she was just an infant, helped her get through. The baby may be her niece but the girl was part of the man she loved. "Then maybe we can finally breathe and be a family."

"I don't think we'll ever get that much time." Emma laughed. "Seriously, when was the last time anyone of us really had any time to do more than chase around some villain?"

"Well maybe we should." Snow said glancing at Killian quickly before looking at Emma. "Maybe we should find a way to take turns or something. We can't just have this as our life, we're not fighting each other and there's enough of us to make it work."

"I don't know about that, mom. I mean if it was yours and dad's turn there's no way you could stand up against Hyde…. No offence." Emma said. "Regina and I are probably the only two who are going to be able to do anything."

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

Emma looked at her. "Because we have magic. The two of us and Zelena are the only ones."

"Aye, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything." Killian said looking at her. "You have a town that can help; it's not just the savior's job anymore."

"I hate to agree with the pirate," Regina sighed. "But remember the last time you tried to take care of everything by yourself." Emma just looked at her fries until Killian took her hand. "They might have a point. If we all rush around all the time, we're all going to burn out. If we take turns in a way, we will be able collect ourselves. We won't be running ourselves into the ground. And if the group that's on duty discovers anything then we can all work to end this."

"Fine, then you have fun facing off against Hyde and his insane plans." Emma said making Regina look at her. "What, you really think that sharing will make things better?"

"It could give us some time to gather our thoughts before attacking. Some fresh eyes." Regina argued.

"Well why don't we start today?" Snow cut in. "You said you would babysit Neal tonight anyway and Henry's staying at your place. So why don't you just relax for a couple days and then we can switch off."

"Mom, no. Come on, we have no idea what he's up to. He could attack at anytime and do anything. I can't be sent home.

"We'll call if he pokes his little head out." Regina said with a smile. She knew the story that Aladdin had told Emma, about Saviors giving and never having anything left, she knew that Emma was running out of steam the longer she kept running, and like it or not Emma was family and had become a very good friend. She was going to try to help the younger woman if she could. Emma gave her a look but Regina ignored it. "Perhaps you can give your mother in law a tour."

"Regina…" Emma said making the woman smirk at her.

"Enjoy, Ms. Swan." Regina smirked as she pushed from the table and left. Emma looked at her parents who just shrugged before turning to each other.

"Well looks like we're on babysitting duty for a few days." She told Killian who gave a small nod, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. She glanced at Rebecca quickly. "Maybe we should get him home and in bed for a nap."

"Aye, we definitely don't want the lad running around without a nap."Killian chuckled as he stood, careful not to wake the boy as he handed him to Emma before grabbing the bag Snow handed him, mouthing do it. Killian took the bag and turned back to Emma as she settled Neal against her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked Rebecca who looked at her before giving a small nod standing up and walking with the two. "He's getting so big." Emma said as she shifted Neal in her arms.

"He's going to be a strong boy." Killian smirked as he walked beside Emma, looking at the sleeping boy.

"He's adorable. How old is he?" Rebecca asked, smiling at the two with the boy.

"He's almost one." Emma smiled. Rebecca smiled as she looked at the sleeping face. Once at the house Emma slowly made her way up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms where they had made a makeshift nursery for when they watched Neal. Killian put the bag on the table and turned to find his mother watching Emma slowly and gently walk up the stairs.

"I'm so glad you have her and so many wonderful people around you." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You told me such horrors that you've been through, I can't tell you how happy I am that those people at the diner are there for you and that you have that beautiful woman by your side."

"I almost didn't have either." He said with a smirk. "It wasn't easy but I finally got her walls down." He smirked. The door opened and Henry walked in with Violet.

Emma made her way down the stairs shushing Henry. "I just laid Neal down, unless you want to be the one chasing him around as he screams bloody murder you better be quiet." She warned.

"Don't worry, the lad and I are going outside." Killian kissed her cheek. "He's all yours, love." Emma gave him a small smile as he led Henry and Violet out back.

Emma looked out the window as Killian tossed Henry one of the sticks they had been using. "Thank you." She heard making her turn to see Rebecca watching as Killian laughed. "He told me about his life. Thank you for being there for him."

"He's the one whose there for me." Emma smirked. "He's always been there; breaking down every wall I ever built up and making me drop my armor that I used for years to try to protect myself. He was there to help me even when I didn't remember him."

"You didn't remember him?" Rebecca asked confused. Emma nodded and explained about her time in New York and how Killian had found her and brought her back to help her family. "You really love him."

Emma nodded. "I do." She smiled looking back at Killian as he and Henry went back and forth. "I've never loved anyone so much. The test in the underworld proved it's true love."

"But you're troubled." Rebecca said softly looking at Emma.

"It broke me when I lost him. I can't imagine ever going through that again. And no matter how hard we try fait seems to keep up apart. He was a villain, and villains don't get happy endings. We fought through that, and tried to get around that. But Regina proved that not that long ago that even villains who have turned into heroes still can't have their happy endings. And we found out that saviors never have happy endings either. Saviors give everything to everyone and have nothing left for themselves. I love him, it took me a long time to be able to admit it freely but I really do love him. I don't want to lose my happy ending; I don't want him to lose his."

"Just work together and you'll both make it." Rebecca smiled. "I can see the love on both your faces, and the happiness in his eyes; it's the same look he used to have when he was a little boy. He's happy and loved. That's all a mother could ask for." Emma nodded. "If you don't mind me asking what is your son's relationship to that woman at the diner?"

"I was eighteen when I met his father. I stole a car that he stole." Emma smirked at Rebecca's shocked face. "I fell in love and a lot happened. I ended up in jail and he had to run. I found out I was pregnant when I was in jail. I was eighteen and in jail, I couldn't be a mother. Neal broke my heart and even if I wanted to I couldn't take care of a baby by myself. I gave him up for adoption to give him his best shot. Apparently, fait wanted everyone together because Regina adopted him and he came to find me and bring me back. So we both raise him." Rebecca nodded as they looked back out at Killian and Henry.

A cry made Emma groan before she made her way up the stairs to her brother. Rebecca stood watching her son smiling and laughing before he left Henry to show Violet a few moves. He walked in the house and found his mother looking out the window. "Where's Emma?" He asked.

"The baby stated to cry." She told him and watched as he nodded and made his way up the stairs. Killian wandered down the hall to the room where he found Emma with her back to the door as she gently swayed, humming a soft tune. He stood at the doorway watching her, his heart swelling as he watched her holding the baby, lulling him back to sleep. She gently laid Neal back in the pack and play, letting him sleep. Turning she found Killian at the doorway watching her.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked with a smirk as she walked closer to him. Killian rested his hook on her hip as he bent to pull her into a kiss, cradling her head in his hand. Emma smiled against his lips as the kiss deepened. Parting they rested their heads together. "I love you."

Killian pulled her into another deep kiss. "I love you too." He said softly before he kissed her forehead. "Emma." He said as he pulled back to look at her. "We haven't had much time to talk about what Aladdin said about happy endings for saviors."

"Killian…" She sighed looking up at him as he shook his head.

"I don't care what he said. You took a villain and turned me into a hero, heroes get their happy endings and you're still mine." He smirked making her smile.

"Killian, even heroes can lose. Look at Regina." She said softly, afraid looking up at him.

Killian shook his head. "I refuse to believe that." He said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Emma, I love you, I can't lose you."

"You won't." She told him.

"I know, and that's why I want to prove that Aladdin and all the others were wrong." He held his hand up between them making her look at it. "This time…. I am purposing." He said watching her, waiting for any reaction. "I wanted to do this for a while, I wanted to make it some spectacular thing but as Hyde is running around keeping everyone running around I've had to wait." He explained. "I could no longer wait." He smirked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What do you say, Swan? Will you marry me?"

Emma could not get her voice to work. She reached out, grabbing his face and crushing her lips to his. The kiss became heated and he pushed her back against the door. A muffled noise made them part to see Neal roll in his pack and play. The two smiled at each other. "We really shouldn't wake him." She said softly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked still pinning her to the door. Emma looked at him as a smile grew on her face and she nodded. Killian smirked as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you Emma." He said as she held him close, her fingers running through the hair on the back of his head. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"We'll have to celebrate later." She sighed as she heard Henry and Violet talking with Rebecca. "We still have to figure things out with Hyde, and the happy endings of an ex villain and a savior, and your mother."

"Aye, but we'll figure it out." He agreed.

She smiled at him. "Together." She said softly. Killian smirked, gave her another kiss before the two walked back down the stairs.

"Mom." Henry said standing to the side, watching as his mother began getting things out on the counter to begin dinner. "Seriously?" He looked over at Killian who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Really?"

"Aye lad." He smirked. "You've all got your wish." Emma looked at him confused. "Your family is very nosey and have been bugging me to ask." He explained. Emma rolled her eyes, turning back to the food. He glanced at Rebecca sitting at the table as she smiled. He could not believe it, he was a villain a man who lost everything and here he stood with his fiancé, soon to be stepson, his long lost mother and a huge family that could not be more supportive. He could not ask for a better life.


End file.
